Queen of Hearts, Sequel to Oh Queen, My Queen
by LovingSeleneTheVamp
Summary: It's been three months since the end of Oh Queen, My Queen. Regina is still in a coma. Emma lives in the Mills' mansion with Henry. Strangers are coming to Storybrooke, and the town may never be the same. SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

So I said that I would name this story 'Here I am,' but that didn't fit. So here we are with the sequel to Oh Queen, My Queen! It doesn't stand alone, so make sure you started there! Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know what you want from me, Dr. Hopper." Emma Swan said as she lay on her back, the very picture of a traditional psychotherapy patient. She had her feet up on the leather couch, as if she hadn't a care in the world. The pained look on her face said differently.

Archie took on the air of someone who has repeated himself many times. "You can call me Archie, you know that." He sighed. "And I want you to be honest with me, Emma. More importantly, I want you to be honest with _you_."

Emma scoffed. "I am nothing but honest, _Dr. Hopper_."

"I don't believe you." He let the silence between them build until Emma couldn't take it anymore. She jumped to her feet, facing Archie.

"What do you want me to say to you? Do you want me to tell you that every night I sleep in bits and pieces? That I'm lucky to get enough sleep each night to make it through each day? Do you want me to tell you that when I do sleep, I never dream or have nightmares? Nothing at all? Or maybe you want to hear that I love my son, but I can't be the mother he needs?" Tears welled in Emma's eyes. "That every day I drag myself through the along, knowing that the mother he needs, deserves, is in a coma. A coma brought on by nothing, as far as doctors can tell. That the woman I love has shown no signs of waking up? Or that I think I've loved her for as long as I've known her…" Emma choked on the words as the tears spilled over. "And it took me too long to realize it." She sat back down on the couch, as if the anger that fueled her had drained away. "And that now I drag myself through every day, because I don't know what my other options are." There was a moment of silence as Archie waited to see if Emma was finished. "Is that what you want me to say? Because I won't say that." She hung her head.

Archie slid the box of tissues in front of Emma. He ignored the last sentence she said. "So you love Regina?" When Emma didn't answer, Archie continued. "You know Emma, you've been coming here for six weeks, at the urging of your mother, and this is the first time you've ever said you love Regina." Emma grunted in response. "Emma, more than anything, I want to help you. Maybe the best thing for you is to let go."

"Let go?"

"Of all your pain, all your suffering. Don't let go of Regina. Don't give up on her. But continue to live. You're alive. Henry is alive." He paused, as if he wasn't sure what his next words should be. "I know you visit Regina for hours every day."

Emma's head snapped up. "How do you know that?"

"The town talks." He said simply. "Mostly they wonder why you visit her. The consensus is that it's because you feel indebted to her after she helped bring you home."

"I don't care what they say."

"Then let's talk about something else. Does anyone know how you feel? Does your mother? Your father? How about your son?" He waited for Emma to answer, and she didn't. "Emma, talk to me. That's why you're here."

Emma looked up at the clock. "Looks like time's up Dr. I'll see you next week."

"Emma, wait!" Archie called after her as she shut the door. Once outside she stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall and catching her breath. She inhaled deeply a few times, collected herself, and walked briskly down the hallway, making her stealthy exit before anyone could realize she was even there. It was her lunch hour, so no one at the station had missed her. She made a quick stop at Granny's before driving back. Emma walked in with a box of grilled cheese and fries.

"Hello Sheriff." Aurora said stiffly, looking up from Mulan, who was sharing Aurora's desk for lunch. "That took a long time, didn't it?" She said, gesturing to Emma's grilled cheese.

"Yeah, Granny's was really busy. Any calls while I was out?"

Aurora pulled her notepad closer to her. "Henry called. He wants to know if you'll still be showing up for career day at the school at-"

"Shit!" Emma shouted, dropping her food on her desk. She hadn't even removed her jacket yet. "Mulan you're in charge!" She yelled, running from the station and jumping back into the squad car, burning rubber as she ripped from the parking lot.

Emma and Henry walked from the school, Emma's arm looped around Henry and a rare smile on her face. "Seriously mom, that was so cool!" He jumped out from under her arm, pointing a pretend gun. "You should have taken your gun out. Everyone was impressed by you; imagine how they would have felt about a gun!" He pointed it at the sky, pretending to shoot down birds that were flying by.

Emma grabbed him, reeling him back in. It was rare for her to see Henry in such a state, and she enjoyed it. He put his hand on her gun, and she slapped it away good-naturedly. "Henry…" She said, a small warning.

"I know, I know. Just thought I'd try!" He laughed. "You know mom." He got serious. "I really didn't think you were gonna make it. Why were you so late? What were you doing?"

Flashbacks of a lunch time meeting with Archie assaulted Emma. "I'm sorry kid, I kind of forgot." She hung her head. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?"

"Anything you want."

The smile left his face as he looked around, thoughtful. "Will you take me to see my mom?"

"Are you sure?" Emma hadn't kept him from Regina, but he also hadn't asked to see her either. He'd been living with one parent for so long, it almost seemed as if he could only handle having one parent at a time. He had never forgotten Regina, but Emma hadn't wanted to pressure him into visiting her. "Because I'll only take you if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Emma had never seen him look surer in his life. She walked with him, arm in arm, to the cruiser. They got in, and she drove him to the hospital. The doctors and nurses knew the Sheriff as well as they knew each other. The occasional, 'Afternoon Sheriff,' was thrown out as Emma led Henry down the long hallways to the room where Regina had been spending her days. Two months ago they had moved Regina from her room in the ICU to a room on an upper floor of the hospital where the sun shone in most of the day. The fear most of the residents of Storybrooke had felt towards Regina had long since melted away, leaving behind a cordial, careful care by the hospital staff. In fact, most of them took better care of her then they needed to, occasionally switching out the vase Emma kept her flowers in, making sure there was always a fresh one on the counter. Emma saw that today as she opened the door, leading Henry into the room. Emma wasn't sure exactly what she should say, so she stood there quietly.

Henry however, had no such problems. He walked into the room slowly, taking in his mother at first sight. He leaned over her bedside and hugged her. His arms easily wrapped all the way around Regina's frail body. He'd just hit a growth spurt and was growing every day, while the immobile Regina was wasting away, her muscles shrinking after six months of non-use. "Hey Mom." Henry said quietly. "How've you been? I missed you." Regina didn't answer, but Henry kept up a steady stream of conversation anyways. "Today was career day. Mom came in. Everybody's impressed. One of my mom's is the Sheriff, and the other is the Mayor." Henry didn't hesitate at all, and Emma didn't miss it. He said Regina_ is_ the mayor, not that she _was_ the mayor. Emma was surprised by the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"I'll wait outside Henry." Emma said, hurrying from the room. She watched him through the window for a few moments from the hallway. Henry talked up a storm. In the past few months he'd really come out of his shell. It was as if the curse being real had been all the validation Henry had needed_. I wish Regina could see him now._ Emma thought to herself, before turning down the hallway and heading to the cafeteria. Emma had almost rounded the corner when she heard Henry's frantic voice.

"Mom! Mom come here!" Emma spun around, running back towards Regina's room where Henry beckoned to her. "Come in here!"

"Why? What is it?" She asked, grabbing the door frame and using it to swing herself back in to the room. "What?"

"I think she's waking up!"

Emma looked at Regina in shock. "What do you mean!?"

"She moved her finger. Look!" Emma and Henry watched Regina in silence for a few minutes.

"Henry…"

"No mom, just watch!" And sure enough, Regina's index finger on her right hand moved just a little bit. It was more of a twitch than anything else, but it still caused Emma to gasp in shock. "See?" He asked, looking at Emma triumphantly.

"Doctor Whale?" Emma called to the doctor standing behind the desk.

"Yes Sheriff Swan?" He asked, not looking up from the chart he was reading.

"Can you come here, please?" Emma tried to contain her excitement, but the tone of her voice drew Whale's attention. He set down the chart, coming over to Regina's room.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" His gaze traveled quickly to the monitors keeping track of Regina's heartbeat before settling on Emma's face.

"She moved her hand!" Henry yelled.

"Henry, shhh. Actually, she moved her finger."

Whale moved closer to Regina, lifting each of her eyelids and checking her eyes. He looked at both of her hands, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. "Nothing seems any different, Sheriff."

"It happened, Dr. Whale! I saw it!" Emma put her hands on henry's shoulders, calming him.

"I'm not saying it didn't happen Henry. I'm just saying that it might not be a sign of her waking up. It might just be a muscular tick. A flinch."

"She's waking up." Henry was adamant. For Henry's sake, Emma kept her hope in check.

"We'll keep checking up on her, I promise." Dr. Whale said. "But I can't guarantee anything, Henry, Miss. Swan." He checked a readout coming from the heart monitor.

Emma's cell phone started to ring. It read, 'The Station.' "Hello?" She answered it. _Sheriff we're having an emergency. We need you immediately. Meet us at the harbor. _"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone. "Henry, we have to go."

"Where are we going?" He asked, watching Whale continue to check on Regina.

"I'm going to the station. You're going to Mary Margaret's. We have to go." Henry snuck by Dr. Whale, hugging Regina again.

"I'll see you soon, Mom." Emma and Henry left the hospital, Emma calling Mary Margaret on the way.

* * *

Regina could sense the exact moment her family had left her alone in the hospital room. She had been struggling for months to do something, anything that would get Emma's attention. And hearing Henry talk to her had given her the strength she needed. It hadn't been much, but she had moved her finger. It was hardly a cause for celebration, but to Regina it meant one thing: _I'm getting stronger. I will fight back to them._ She stopped trying to move any more, and began preparing herself mentally for tomorrow, when she knew at least Emma, and maybe even Henry, would be back.

* * *

Shit's getting real.


	2. Chapter 2

Another crappy chapter, bear with me.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Emma asked in the station, facing a distraught Aurora and Mulan.

"The coast guard called upon us today." Mulan said. "Apparently, an unregistered ship has been docked in our harbor."

"So?" Emma asked, irritated. She had expected some kind of crisis, and after today's events she had lost all patience.

"They described it as, 'something straight out of Pirates of the Caribbean.' In your land I don't know what that means, but in mine pirates are a fearful crowd."

Emma laughed. It was a hollow empty sound. "Pirates of the Caribbean is a movie about pirates. There's a captain…" Emma trailed off as Mulan and Aurora continued to give her blank looks. "Uh…nevermind. It sounds like a prank call to me."

"Is there any way you could go examine it? Be safe rather than unsure?" Mulan had been in Storybrooke for months, and she still spoke with the careful articulation of a warrior. Emma shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

"If it makes you two feel better, I'll go check it out."

Mulan rose from her chair. "May I come with you? If this turns out to be something dangerous, I'd rather you didn't confront it alone."

"Then let's go." Emma picked her keys up off the desk. "Aurora, you can go home for the day."

Aurora pulled on her coat. "Will you call me if you'll be late?" She asked Mulan quietly.

Mulan put her hand on Aurora's arm, and Emma looked away, embarrassed and jealous. "Of course I will. Do not worry about me, I will see you soon."

"Good. Be careful." Aurora grabbed her keys. "You too Sheriff." She sounded so sincere that Emma couldn't help but smile at her. They followed Aurora out. Emma locked the station behind them, and turned around in time to see Mulan opening the door to Aurora's car for her. Not for the first time, Emma tried to reconcile the fairy tales she'd known and loved with her reality, but she couldn't get the idea that Mulan the warrior princess and Sleeping Beauty had ended up together in the real world. Mulan gave Aurora a quick peck on the cheek and shut the door behind her. Mulan's upbringing, which Emma still wasn't one hundred percent sure on, had taught her all about honor. She typically drove Aurora places. She always opened doors and pulled chairs out for her. Typically, when they were seen around town, Mulan had a protective hand on Aurora's back, as if at any time preparing to defend her from some unknown attacker. Mulan wasn't overly protective, but she was always at Aurora's side when she could be. Mulan and Aurora never specifically discussed their relationship, but it was an unspoken truth that the town of Storybrooke accepted. There was no prejudice here, and there was no fallout when they arrived. They lived together, they worked together, and it made people happy to see them happy. And it made Emma jealous.

Emma turned away as the familiar burning of jealousy smoldered in the bottom of her stomach. She walked to the cruiser, opening the door and starting it up. When Mulan got in neither of them spoke. Emma let the envy she felt sit in her belly, burning bigger and brighter until she was almost ready to spit fire. She might be the savior, but she still couldn't get a happy ending for herself. She hadn't even told her mother. Emma was pretty sure that Snow White and Prince Charming, of all people, wouldn't understand the love she felt for Regina.

"I am sorry." Mulan spoke, interrupting Emma's internal rage.

"For what?" Emma asked, curtly.

"For Regina." Mulan and Emma both kept facing forward, as awkward as two men buying tampons. "I know how you feel about her."

Emma's knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "She saved me. That's all. I'm grateful."

"And I tried to tell myself that I was only protecting Aurora because Philip wished it. I am not blind, Emma. I am only surprised that no one else has figured it out."

Emma remained silent, contemplating what to say next. She cleared her throat. "Does Aurora know?"

"We have not discussed it. I am not the kind to divulge other's personal business." For a little while neither Mulan or Emma spoke. "I would not give up on her, just so you know. The woman you love will always surprise you, and Regina is no different."

Emma didn't answer Mulan, but she suddenly felt extremely grateful that she had offered Mulan the job of deputy. It had been one of her better decisions. Emma and Mulan soon arrived at the dock. They parked the cruiser in front of the local bait shop, getting out and looking around. Whatever the coast guard had seen was not here anymore. "I don't see anything." Emma said, highlighting the obvious.

"Nor do I. Perhaps it has left." Mulan said in a flat tone, clearly not allowing herself any kind of hope.

"Or it was never here." They walked together to the end of the dock, where there was very obviously nothing docked. Emma and Mulan looked out over the water where no pirate ships could be seen. "Oh well. Let's go. I gotta go get Henry." Emma turned and walked away. Mulan stood there for an extra moment, unsure. "Come on Mulan!" Emma called from the car, and Mulan finally followed.

* * *

Archie showed himself into the hospital. As the town therapist, he often spent his free hours in the hospital, counseling families and patients alike. No one ever questioned Dr. Hopper's presence. In fact, most of the hospital personnel treated him like the equipment, necessary and unobtrusive. They were never rude to him, but they often didn't notice him either. He entered a room with, 'Mills, Regina' outside the door. No one was inside but Regina, so he pulled a chair up to her bed. "Hey Regina." He paused, as if waiting for her to answer. "Emma came to see me again today. She talked about you." He paused again, as if choosing his words carefully. "She misses you. She's holding it together for Henry, but I don't know how much longer she'll be able to keep it together. Today she finally said she loves you. I've known it, and I'm sure you've known it, but today she said it out loud. I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. And I hope you'll fight your way back. If not just for Henry, then for Emma." He stood up. "Things can be different, Regina. You have a family that loves and misses you. You can finally win." Archie waited, looking at Regina, as if his words had been enough to bring her back. He sighed, turning towards the door. "I'll visit you again soon." He shut the door behind him. It was here, behind the closed door, that Regina moved a few of her fingers, an inch or so, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. _I will wake up. I will._

* * *

That night, after spending the rest of the night with Henry and her parents, Emma had her first dream in months. She was trapped. She was in full control of her mind, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak, couldn't open her eyes, but she could think. She struggled to move something, anything, and she became fully focused on her fingers, which were trembling slightly. She tried, again and again for what felt like hours. The more she tried, the more movement she felt like she was gaining. Her mind and hand exhausted, she let triumph flood into her. _I can do it._ She thought. _I can do it._

Emma's eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up in Regina's bed, taking in the surroundings. The same comforter, the same perfectly clean room. She was where she belonged. She waited to catch her breath before lying back down. The nightmare nagged at the back of her mind, as if she was missing something, but she rolled back over, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep where she continued to flex her fingers, subconsciously checking their movement all through the night.

* * *

So how's that for a beginning? Or really...a part two of a beginning. I can't wait to really get this going! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in class, and this is what I thought of next. Guess who didn't do her schoolwork! You got it, me.

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning she found herself plagued by the previous night's nightmare. Months of dreamlessness had left her with long, empty nights, without even the playground of her subconscious to keep her company. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. There was something about her dream. She couldn't quite grasp it, but it felt familiar, as if it was a place she'd been to before or a thought she'd had once. She tried to figure it out for a while, but when she couldn't place it she finally got out of bed to begin the day. On Saturday's she didn't have to go to the station, so she dressed in Regina's room and headed downstairs to make breakfast. In the kitchen she kept thinking about her dream. As she made Henry's breakfast, her mind never strayed from the dream, and when Henry came downstairs and shouted, "I smell bacon!" Emma gave him a small distracted smile.

After they finished eating, while he helped Emma do the dishes, Henry asked, "Can we go see mom again today?"

Emma was slightly taken aback, but she smiled and thought about it. "You're riding Esquire with your grandfather today." Henry had picked an elegant name for his horse, according to Charming. "If you still want to go after that, then of course I'll take you." Every weekend Henry and Charming when horseback riding together. David believed every prince needed a horse, and he'd convinced Henry that he was royal by blood. He was, of course, but Emma was trying very hard to make sure Henry didn't let that go to his head.

"I will! Thanks mom!" He threw his arms around Emma.

"Alright, alright. Go get ready, and we'll drive out to the stables." Henry dashed up the stairs, pulling on his boots and his jacket at the same time as he tried to hop down the stairs. "Slow down kid, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"No I won't, let's go!"

* * *

Emma stood outside the fence to the stable yard, where Charming was teaching Henry how to guide his horse like a prince. Whatever that meant. Snow White was standing next to her, watching her husband and grandson with a content smile on her face. "So how are you?" She asked Emma casually.

"I'm fine." Emma answered curtly, as she watched Henry guide Esquire around a barrel.

"How are you really?" Snow asked, and Emma could sense the beginning of a conversation they'd had a million times.

"I'm fine, really."

"Emma, you've been different ever since we got back from Fairytale Land. It's been six months. What's wrong?"

Emma sighed. "There's nothing wrong. Everything is just fine."

"Emma, fine is a word people use when they don't want to tell the truth about how they're actually doing. Please talk to me. I'm your mother." She paused, and Emma said nothing. "Is it Regina?"

"No." Emma answered too quickly. "Why would it be Regina?"

"I know you feel guilty. She's in a coma because she was saving us. I feel guilty too. But we can't fix it."

Emma didn't know why, but at that moment her nightmare came back to her, and that gnawing feeling that she was missing something intensified. "It's not Regina. That's not it."

"Then what?" Snow thought to herself. "Do you feel lonely? Because you work too much. There's a prince here, from the kingdom next to ours. In Fairytale Land he would have been much too old for you, but in this land…"

"What? No!" Emma was appalled. "You're not setting me up in some arranged marriage!" Emma was shouting, and Charming and Henry looked over in alarm.

Snow lowered her voice, while smiling and waving at Henry and Charming to reassure them. "Emma Swan. How could you ever think I would arrange a marriage for you? I don't know what kind of world you think I was raised in, but everything I have ever done is for love. If there was one thing I ever would have wanted for you, it would have been that you fall in love. We could have lost our kingdom, our riches, our good names, but I would have endured it all if you had found the one man meant for you. True Love is more powerful than anything, and I believe everyone should have it." Snow refused to look at Emma, and she kept a fake smile plastered on her face in case the boys looked over again.

Emma sighed. "Look, mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know how important love is to you." Snow still didn't look at her. Emma put her hand on her mother's arm. "I am sorry. I just, I'm too busy to date." Emma lied shamelessly.

"Doing what?" Snow asked. "What has you so occupied that you can't look for love?"

Emma paused, looking for an explanation that could make things easier. "I'm a mom for the first time in my life. I always had a son, and I never took care of him. Now that I have him, I want to do this right. He deserves the best I can give him, and I don't want anything to distract me from that right now. Especially with what's happening with Regina." She tried to avoid any tears. "I'm all he's got."

"Oh Emma." Snow rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. You're not all he's got. He has Charming and I too." Right on cue David and Henry rode their horses over to the fence.

"My lady." David said as he arrived at the fence, leaning forward slightly. "Would you like to ride?"

"Right now?" Snow asked, laughing.

"No time like the present." He said, offering her a gloved hand. Snow used the fence as a step, pulling herself onto the back of the David's horse.

"I'm tired." Henry said. "Can we go see mom now?"

"Ah, Henry, what do you have to do first?" David asked, just like any other grandfather would.

Henry hung his head. "First I have to muck out Esquire's stall." He sulked. "I'll get right on that." He turned Esquire around, and Esquire mirrored Henry's posture, with his slow trot and his head hung, as if they were both disappointed. Emma couldn't help but laugh as she watched them.

"So Henry's seeing Regina now? Are you sure he's ready for that?" David asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure, but he asked me to take him to her yesterday, and I couldn't say no." Emma looked away from where Henry had disappeared into the stables to her parents, who were both focused intently on her, as if nothing was more important than hearing what she had to say.

"Is that good for him?" Snow asked.

"I think so. He hasn't talked much about her these past few months, and now he wants to see her. I think it's a step in the right direction, but…"

"But?" Snow prompted her.

"Yesterday he said he thought he saw Regina move a finger. And I'm pretty sure I saw it too."

"Regina moved?" David asked in shock. His horse, Valor, trotted nervously and whinnied at the sound of David's raised voice. David patted him reassuringly on the neck. "Is she waking up?"

"I don't know. Whale said it seems unlikely. Especially because it's already been so long. So I just don't know."

"If she wakes up, will she even be Regina anymore?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to get Henry's hopes up." _I just don't want to get my hopes up_, she didn't say.

"Well, don't destroy his hope just yet. I mean, there's always a chance." Snow put her arm around David's waist. "David woke up after 28 years in a coma. Anything can happen."

"Yeah, but David was in a magical coma." Emma said dejectedly.

"Emma." Snow chastised her yet again. "Don't you know? Everything's magic. Don't give up just yet, for Henry's sake."

"But," David chimed in, "Don't give him a lot of false hope either. Just be careful with this."

"I know, I know." She looked up at her parents, appreciating they were here to give her advice, even if she hadn't told them the whole truth yet. "I'm gonna go in there and help Henry finish cleaning out Esquire's stall. If he wants to see Regina he needs to shower first. Dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'm making chimaera." Snow smiled deviously. "Just kidding!" She laughed at the appalled look on Emma's face. "It's just turkey."

Emma laughed. "We'll be there." She waved as she walked away.

"Don't do too much of Henry's work!" David called from behind her. "He needs to see that being a prince isn't all glamour, and that riding a horse isn't all fun!"

"Got it dad!" She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the stables. _Gotta love parents_, she thought as she grabbed a shovel and helped Henry.

* * *

Hours later, Henry and Emma sat in Regina's room. Henry jumped about, reliving his day with the horses. "And I learned to jump stuff today! We ran around barrels, we made quick turns, and then we jumped poles! It was so cool!" He jumped over Emma's legs, which were propped up on Regina's bed. "He jumped just like that!" Emma caught Henry by his shirt, reeling him in.

"All right buddy, settle down." Emma looked at Regina. Small, fragile, docile. Her heart broke again. Then she realized that something about Regina was different. She had the smallest bit of a smile on her face. Just the corner of her mouth was turned up, but it was enough. Emma released her grip on Henry, who had been trying to pull away. Surprised by her sudden release, he stumbled a few steps.

"Mom?" He asked, concerned. "What is it?" He turned and followed her gaze. He was momentarily shocked as well. "Is she…is she smiling?" Emma didn't respond as a tear rolled down her face. She was finally understanding. The dream that had been preying on her mind all day finally made sense. "Mom?" Henry said, moving around a stunned Emma to get close to Regina. He looked down at her. "Mom, if you can hear me, move your fingers." Emma and Henry both held their breath and focused on Regina's hand. Nothing happened. Emma's heart plummeted into her stomach, leaving her with the same crushing depression she'd been battling for months. The disappointment threatened to swallow her whole. Henry turned to look at her, his face a mirror image of her own heartbreak. And then, Regina's fingers moved.

Emma let out a loud gasp, and Henry turned back to Regina just in time to see her move her finger's again. It was significantly more movement then yesterday, and Emma's heart soared. _This must be what manic-depressive bipolar disorder feels like,_ she thought errantly to herself. Henry whooped, and Emma's dream came back to her. It hadn't been a dream at all. She had slipped into Regina's conscious, just like they'd done when they were in separate worlds. She had felt what Regina had felt, as Regina fought her way back to them. Emma moved closer to Regina's bed, putting a hand on either side of Regina's face. "We're here, Regina. We're here." The Mark on her arm, which had never faded, burned hot on her skin. "Please come back to us. We believe in you. I love you."

Emma looked at Henry, who had never been privy to this information. She expected revulsion, but what she received from him instead was a look of wonder. "True love's kiss," He whispered in awe. He didn't explain, and Emma didn't need him to. She knew exactly what he meant, and mentally kicked herself for not having thought of it sooner. She looked back at Regina. The small smile was still on her face, and one tear had escaped from her eye and was rolling down her cheek, making her the mirror image of Emma. Emma leaned forward, bracing herself for disappointment, while at the same time flooded with hope. She placed her lips gently on Regina's. Emma felt a rush of magic like she'd only experienced twice before. The first time when she'd awoken Henry from a cursed sleep with a kiss on his forehead. The second time had been when she and Regina had Marked each other. This was the third time she'd felt magic flow through her, and she knew well what it meant. She leaned back, looking at Regina expectantly. Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma. Emma laughed and smiled as tears rolled freely down her face. She pulled Henry into a celebratory hug, then they both put their arms around Regina. They leaned back, giving her a little bit of space, and Regina coughed, cleared her throat, and said, "Well it's about damn time."

* * *

Well dammmnn Regina's awake!


	4. Chapter 4

Writing as best as I can as often as I can!

* * *

"It took me twenty eight years to even get here." Emma smiled down at Regina. "You couldn't have expected me to wake you up overnight." Emma caressed Regina's face, which was gaunt from months in the hospital, but the smile on it made all the difference. Her beauty still took Emma's breath away.

"Henry." Regina breathed his name. "I'm so happy to see you." If possible, her smile grew wider as she looked down at her son. Henry climbed up onto Regina's bed like a little boy. _This must have been what his childhood looked like._ Emma thought to herself. He put his arm around Regina's waist, crying into her shoulder.

Regina patted his head, shushing him as you would a colicky baby. Emma rubbed his back until he cried himself out. Officially, in that moment, they were a family. "I was so scared." Henry sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve "I thought we were going to lose you, but I never gave up. I never quit."

"Shhh honey, shh. I'll never leave you." Emma felt guilty as she watched Henry cry. She'd been so lost in the past few months. She'd never even really asked Henry how he was doing. They'd been living together, but they'd been suffering alone.

"Don't leave me." He said sternly. "Don't do it."

"Never."

"I couldn't."

"Henry." Emma said. "Can you do me a favor and go get a doctor? They're going to want to know your mom's awake."

"Ok, I'll be right back." He got to the door and eyed them. "Don't go anywhere."

"We'll be right here." Emma reassured him. He watched them a second longer before heading out the door, leaving it open.

Emma and Regina looked at each other. Emma grasped Regina's hand. "I'm glad your back." Glad didn't cover it, but she couldn't find a better word, so she left it at that.

"True love's kiss?" Regina scoffed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, who'd have thought? Someone loves you." Emma joked back.

There was a moment where they both just looked at each other. "I love you too." Regina said quietly. Footsteps came running down the hall, and Emma and Regina dropped each other's hands at the same time.

"It's true." Whale said in awe, hovering in the doorway. He walked slowly into the room, pulling a stethoscope from around his neck. He put it on Regina's chest, checking her heart. He moved it a bit. "Can you take a deep breath?" He listened. "Again?" He listened again. "Can you sit up?" He asked.

"I haven't tried."

"Well let's try. Miss Swan, could you assist me?"

Whale grabbed one of Regina's hands, putting his other behind Regina's shoulder. Emma mirrored him. "Ready? One, two, three." Together they both gently lifted her up. Regina sagged toward Emma, leaning her torso against Emma's for support. Emma held her up while Whale checked her breathing sounds. "Everything sounds good." He and Emma helped Regina lay back down. She laid there, breathing hard, clearly exhausted from the minimal exertion. Henry watched quietly from the door. "How do you feel?" Whale asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"I'm tired. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Remarkable." Whale was in awe. "I want to run some tests."

"No." Even in a hospital gown Regina was still a formidable figure. "I will not be your lab rat."

"Regina, they're for your own good."

"Regina squared her shoulders, clearly preparing to unleash a queen's share of insults and contempt. "I said-"

"Regina." Emma said her name, calmly, quietly. It was a nearly silent warning, easily understood.

"Very well, Whale. Do as you wish." Regina's shoulders sagged again, and she looked defeated.

Whale looked from Regina to Emma, as if trying to figure out what was between them. "Ok…Good. I'll go get things ready." Whale left the room quickly, and Emma heard him say, "I need to order a CT Scan. You wouldn't believe what's happened!"

Henry moved from where he was by the door. "What now? Can we go home? All of us?" His face lit up. "Are you two gonna get married!?"

Emma and Regina exchanged looks. Emma cleared her throat, her face turning red. Regina spoke first, "Uh…Henry, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"What your mom means is, we shouldn't move so fast." Emma added.

"In fact, Henry, it would be good if we kept all this between us for now."

Emma and Regina exchanged looks, and Emma nodded. "Just, don't tell anyone about this just yet Henry."

"So it's a secret?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes." Emma answered. "It's like Operation Cobra, but between the three of us."

"Operation Cobra?" Regina asked.

"I'll explain later." Emma said quietly. "Is that ok for now, Henry?"

He seemed unsure, but he said, "Yeah, I guess." Emma and Regina smiled at him, and Whale came back in.

"Hey, we're gonna take you to the CT right now." A nurse followed him in, and together they took the brakes off her bed and began to roll her out.

"Can we come?" Henry asked, unwilling to be separated from his mom.

"Of course." Whale said. "Follow us." They walked down the hall, and Whale pointed them to the waiting room outside of the CT room. "It will take about 45 minutes, and then we can read the results immediately."

Emma and Henry sat down together outside of the room, and they were mostly silent for the entire forty five minutes. Henry asked the occasional question, like "Can mom come home tonight?" and "Will we all live together now?" Emma did her best to answer the questions he had, but mostly she just wished that this could all be over. Finally, they wheeled Regina out and back to her room, where Henry and Emma sat with her. Doctor Whale left, but came back quickly. He put some pictures up on the screen in Regina' room, and pointed them out. "Do you see this?" He asked, gesturing to the films of Regina's head and torso.

"See what?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." Whale replied. "There is nothing here. There's nothing wrong. In fact, there's no indication that you've been in a coma at all." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Regina asked sternly.

"It's remarkable. You are apparently in perfect health."

"Then I wish to go home tonight."

"Regina, I don't think that's a good idea." Whale looked nervous. "I was hoping to keep you here overnight for observation."

"No. I intend to go home. I have been here too long already." Regina was already attempting to sit up unassisted.

"Regina, please-"

"No." She said sternly, as Emma stepped to her side, helping her sit up. "I am going home tonight, and that is final." Her voice echoed through the room, and Whale took a step back, as if he'd been slapped.

"Very well. I will get your discharge papers." He left the room quickly.

"Regina, are you sure?" Emma asked, concerned.

"Emma, there is nothing I've ever been more sure of. I cannot stay in this hospital any longer."

"You're coming home!?" Henry exclaimed, jumping around. "I can't wait to tell Snow and Charming!"

Emma and Regina exchanged another look. Talking to Emma's parents was not something they were looking forward to. It was sure to be a dramatic event. Whale came back into the room with papers and a bag. "These are the clothes you came in with Regina. I don't know if you wanted to wear them but, here they are." He set them down on the bedside table. He put the papers in Regina's lap with a pen. "These are your discharge papers. They say that I advised you to stay."

"Enough Whale. I get it." Regina signed the paper quickly, leaving behind her elegant scrawl. "Are we done?"

Whale nodded. "Nurse?" He called. A nurse came to the door. "Will you please get a wheelchair for Ms. Mills?"

"I will not be wheeled out!" Regina shouted indignantly.

"It's hospital policy, so yes you will." Whale's tone clearly stated that he was not to be argued with, so Regina let it go.

"Fine. I will be wheeled out like any common fool. May I go?"

"Yes." He still looked unsure, but he left the room anyways. Emma and Henry went to get the car while the nurse helped Regina change.

* * *

"Have you been living here?" Regina asked calmly as Emma pulled her bug into the two car garage next to Regina's.

"Yeah. I didn't want Henry to be uprooted along with everything else." Regina didn't respond, and Henry was silent in the backseat. Emma felt a nervous pit in her stomach. Henry got out of the car first and went to the door that led into the house. Emma walked around the car, helping Regina out of the car. She leaned heavily on Emma, and arm around her shoulders, as Emma guided her through the door, which Henry was holding open for them. Emma helped Regina onto a chair in the kitchen. Regina was already breathing heavily from the small trip, and Emma watched her with concern. "Henry," she said, "Why don't you go call your grandparents and tell them your mom's awake and at home. They'd want to know." Emma waited for Henry to be out of earshot before speaking again. "You should have stayed in the hospital another night."

"Let me put you in a single bed for six months and see ifyou want to stay in it a minute longer.

Emma still looked concerned. "How will we get you upstairs?"

"Miss Swan, are you already scheming about how to get me to the bedroom?" Regina asked in a stern voice, contrasted by the devious smirk on her face. Emma sputtered for a second. Regina laughed. It wasn't a hearty, healthy sound, but Emma relaxed and laughed with her anyways. Regina put a hand on Emma's face. "I'm so glad it was you. I guess I'm going to have to thank Snow and Charming." Her face contorted as if she had just tasted something disgusting.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"They gave me you." Emma leaned forward, kissing Regina.

"Guess what!" Henry yelled, bursting into the room. "Snow and Charming want to come over!" He looked at his moms. "Gross guys."

Emma and Regina laughed. "When?" Regina asked.

"They're on their way."

The room was silent for a moment, and Emma could already sense Regina seething, bristling for a fight. "Well," she said, "Looks like I'm going to get the chance to thank them." Regina shot Emma a dirty look, and Emma smiled back, unafraid of Regina's temper.

"He's your son too." Was her reply, as Henry looked back and forth, confused, between the two of them.

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell, which came sometime later, caused Regina to sit up straight from where she'd been slouching on the couch. Regina had insisted on Emma bringing her a handheld mirror, her makeup, a hairbrush, and a carefully chosen change of clothes. In fifteen minutes Regina had transformed from hospital patient to intimidating businesswoman. Emma had found the entire process exhausting. And judging from the way Regina had been slouching on the couch, it seemed she found it exhausting as well.

Emma answered the door. Her parents stood there grim faced. "Come in," she said nervously. "Regina's in the living room." She led the awkward group into the living room where Regina sat, looking regal as ever.

"Snow. Charming." Regina greeted them shortly, but not combatively.

"So it's true." Snow said. "I had to see it with my own eyes."

"What happened?" Charming asked.

"It's difficult to explain. It seems as if I was trapped in a magical coma. Holding the portal open on my own for an extended period of time was more than my body could handle." She smirked. "You know what they say. Magic always comes with a price."

"Have you been aware all this time?" Snow asked.

"Yes. Everything said to me, everything said around me, I heard it." She paused. "All of it." She added, as if that had some specific significance. Emma looked from Regina to Snow, sure she was missing something.

Charming looped his arm around Snow's waist, as if he felt the need to protect her from Regina's tone. "What are your plans now?" He asked, looking from Regina to Emma and back. "Emma, you can come home with us."

"No I can't." Emma said too quickly, drawing curious looks from both her parents. She tried to recover. "Regina just got home. She needs someone here to help her. And to take care of Henry."

"So you're going to stay here?" Snow asked. "With Regina?"

"Yes." Emma paused. "She risked her life to save ours."

"We haven't forgotten." Charming said. "We actually came over here to thank you." He seemed to be gathering his words. "We haven't quite…forgotten what you've done in the past. But after what you did for us, we want to forgive you. We want to thank you. And here, in this new world, we were hoping we could start again. You gave me back my wife and my daughter, and I appreciate that. You saved them when I couldn't. You cared for my grandson for ten years. So I hope you'll accept my thanks, and if you want it, your job back. I've been acting as mayor, and I thought maybe, once you're up to it…" He drifted off.

Regina looked taken aback by his offer. Emma remained silent while Regina thought it over. She noticed her mother watching her carefully. Emma assessed the situation and realized how it looked. She was standing next the couch Regina was sitting on, one hand resting protectively on the couch behind Regina, much like her father's arm was protectively behind her mother's. She withdrew her hand, and watched her mother take that in too. "I appreciate the offer, but I doubt the town would appreciate me taking over, especially now that they remember who I am."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Snow said, finally taking her eyes off Emma. "They all know what you did, and they appreciate your sacrifice as much as we do. What do you say?"

Regina smiled cautiously. "When I am up to it, I would love to. Thank you."

Snow and Charming both smiled. "Lovely, lovely. I'll tell everyone the good news." They both began to leave, and Emma followed them out.

Her dad turned to her. "If you need anything, anything at all, call us. We can watch Henry for a few days, pick up groceries, anything." Emma nodded and thanked him. "And Emma? Be careful." She hugged her parents, and they left. She watched them go until she couldn't see their car anymore, before finally going back inside and facing Regina.

"Emma?" Regina said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom knows."

Emma dropped heavily onto the couch next to Regina. "Yeah…I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully this works...

* * *

"I don't like it." Charming began immediately after he and Snow had gotten into the car. "I don't want Emma living with Regina. It makes me uneasy."

"Calm down." Snow placed a hand on his on the center console. "She'll be fine. Regina cares for Henry. Emma cares for Henry. That's a pretty powerful bond. Love is a powerful bond."

Charming still seemed unsettled. "I don't know if that's enough."

"Well, we'll see. Regina deserves the chance to be happy."

Charming pulled into their driveway and looked at Snow. "If you're sure." He smiled. "But does everyone deserve a hundredth chance?"

She kissed him. "Yes." They got out of the car. "I'm gonna walk to Granny's. I have to see Red. Would you like me to bring back dinner?"

He kissed her again. "No, I'll cook tonight. Will you be back by eight?"

"Yes." She turned and left him there, smiling after her.

"Regina's home." Snow said to Red from a secluded booth at Granny's.

"What? Why?

"She woke up today and demanded to be taken home."

"Wow." Red was clearly stunned. "Wow. So Regina's awake."

"Yeah."

"Wow." Red repeated herself again. "I can't wait to tell Granny. She said Regina would never wake up. I told her she was wrong. She owes me five bucks!" Red paused, and finally noticed the look on Snow's face. "Are you ok?"

"I think there's something going on…between Emma and Regina."

"Yeah, they have a kid together. Duh." Snow gave Red an exasperated look. "Oh…Oh! How do you know?"

"It was just something I think I saw. And Emma's been depressed ever since we got back."

"So you think they're in love!?" Red looked excited at this piece of gossip.

"I think…" Snow paused and thought about it. "I think Emma's in love with Regina."

"Wow."

"I might be jumping the gun." Snow leaned forward, lowering her voice. "This is just a hunch. And clearly a secret."

"Of course! So what are you gonna do? Are you ok with this?"

Snow sighed. "I always imagined something different for Emma. Balls, men calling at the castle, uniting kingdoms over a prince she loved. Or maybe her loving a man from a different station, and bringing him up to royalty. No matter what, above all, I wanted Emma to live for love." She sighed. "And I remember Regina when she was in love. I took that from her. If she and my daughter fell in love, it would just be…" she paused, looking for the right words. "Somehow it would just be right.

"So you're ok with it?" Red asked.

"No, but I can't stop love. What if they're made for each other?" Snow shook her head. "I love my daughter. If she loves someone, I would never stop that.

"The savior and the evil queen. Well well well…" A thought occurred to Red. "Does David know?"

"No. And I won't bring it up unless I'm sure. If I'm right, I'm sure Emma will tell us."

Snow checked the clock on the wall, a ticking reminder that her husband was making dinner. "I gotta go. David's expecting me. "

"Ok. Call me if you need to talk." Red and Snow hugged goodbye, and Snow left. Red shook her head in amusement, then began to spread the news around. Regina was awake.

* * *

Back in the Mayor's mansion the phone rang. It had been ringing all through the night, and today was going to be no different. Emma had slept on the chair, an uncomfortable bed to say the least, but Regina had fallen asleep on the couch, and Emma hadn't wanted to leave her alone. Not that Regina would have been alone, with Henry sleeping on some blankets in the middle of the living room floor. Emma had gotten up every time the phone had rung in the night, and this time she was slower to rouse herself. It had been an exhausting night, and she wasn't eager to start her day. She stayed in the chair a moment longer, hoping the caller had given up, but the phone rang again, and she hauled herself up, tiptoeing around Henry and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She mumbled quietly.

"Sheriff? It's Mulan."

"What is it?"

"Is it true? Is Regina awake?"

Emma shook her head, unsurprised that even Mulan had heard already. "Yes, it's true."

"Is she taking visitors? Aurora and I would like to come by."

"I don't know Mulan. She hasn't even been home for a full day."

"I understand. If she isn't up to it we will just wait." 'What's she saying? May we visit?' Emma could hear Aurora in the background, then she heard Mulan shush Aurora.

"You know what Mulan, I'm sure that's fine. We'd be glad to have you over." Emma looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten am. "How does noon sound?"

"Good. We will provide lunch. Thank you Sheriff." The line clicked and Emma sat the phone down.

"Emma?" Regina called from the living room.

Emma walked in, sitting on the couch by Regina's legs. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Better." Regina smiled, and in truth, she did look better. There was more color in her cheeks than there had been the day before, and she propped herself up on her elbows unassisted.

"You look better."

"So who are we having over at noon?"

"You heard that?" Emma had tried to talk quietly.

"I didn't really sleep last night. Just pretended to."

Emma smiled, not surprised. "We're having over Aurora and Mulan." Emma leaned forward a little cautiously, and kissed Regina gently. They broke apart quickly. "Did you feel that?" Emma asked, surprised.

"It was like…magic." Regina replied. They looked at each other, a little start struck. Regina shook her head like a dog trying to clear it's ears of water. "So why…" she struggled for words, still stunned by the magic. "So why are Aurora and Mulan coming over?"

At that moment Henry woke up. He jumped up and spotted his moms on the couch. He ran over to the couch and jumped on them, squishing Emma and Regina beneath him. "I'm so glad you're both here. I was worried I'd dreamed it all. Speaking of dreams, I had the weirdest one last night."

"Oh?" Emma asked, wriggling around so she was next to Regina instead of on top of her.

"What happened?" Regina asked, leaning her head on Emma shoulder, trying to get comfortable under Henry's weight.

"It was so weird! There was a pirate and he and Mr. Gold were sword fighting . How cool is that? Mr. Gold as a sword fighter…"He let the sentence drag, staring into space. He snapped back to attention, looking at his moms. "Can I have a sword? Gramps has been teaching me to fight with sticks!"

Emma laughed at Henry, but Regina was looking at him as if she'd never seen him before. Emma didn't notice. "We'll talk about it later. Go brush your teeth and get dressed. We're gonna have company soon. Aurora and Mulan are coming to visit."

Henry leaped off the couch as abruptly as he'd jumped on it. "Alright, alright. I'll be back." The three of them got ready quickly, Emma and Regina taking turns in the bathroom while Henry jumped around his room, making more noise than Emma had ever thought he could. Regina had made it up the stairs with a little help from Emma, and together they brushed their teeth, alternating between getting dressed and doing their hair. For the first time, Emma stopped thinking of everything as Regina's. She didn't look at the bed and see Regina's bed. She saw their bed. It was _their_ closet, and _their_ bathroom, and _their_ bedroom. She washed her face in front of _their_ sink, and dried her face with one of _their_ towels. Regina put on her makeup as Emma leaned against the doorway, watching her.

"What?" Regina asked, a little self-consciously. "It is too much?"

Emma stepped in, putting her arms around Regina's waist and looking at their reflection in the mirror. They looked perfect together. "No. You're perfect." Regina smiled at their reflection.

"If you don't let me go, I'm never going to be perfect." She shrugged Emma off.

"Too late." Emma replied, letting Regina go and startling to leave the bathroom. Regina watched Emma leave.

"Emma." She said. Emma turned around.

"Yeah?" Regina beckoned Emma back to her. Regina pulled Emma in by her shirt and kissed her. They were both hit by that electric, magical feeling again. _Maybe this is just what love feels like._ They both thought to themselves.

Emma went back downstairs, and Regina joined her shortly afterwards. They sat on the couch watching TV while they waited for Aurora and Mulan to arrive. Henry sat on the couch between Emma and Regina, as if he couldn't bear to be away from his newfound family. He went to the bathroom once, then came rushing back as if he was afraid they'd both disappeared in his momentary absence. Emma and Regina could both sense Henry's worry that they would leave him, but for the moment they let it go. Emma put her arm around him, and Regina held his hand, solid reminders that neither of them was going anywhere. They were the perfect picture of a family, a mom, a son, and a mom.

Eventually, the doorbell rang. Regina got up first, and Emma followed her to the door, amazed at how fast Regina was recovering. It was as if a magical coma demanded a magical recovery. Regina opened the door.

"Mayor Mills." Mulan said, bowing her head. "It is good to see you."

"Mulan. Aurora. Please come in."

Mulan and Aurora stepped in, carrying bags from Granny's. "We weren't sure what everyone liked." Aurora explained. "So we got a little bit of everything."

"The dining room's through here." Regina gestured, already stepping back into the shoes of being the perfect hostess. "Henry, could you get plates and silverware?" Henry went from the couch to the kitchen, and he and Emma set the table while Aurora and Mulan brought out the food they'd brought.

"We just wanted to come by and see you…" Aurora began.

"…And to thank you..." Mulan added.

"For everything. We wouldn't be here without your help." Aurora finished.

Regina looked at Emma with eyebrows raised, in an, 'are they serious?' kind of gesture. She wasn't used to the way Aurora and Mulan finished each other's sentences. Emma had forgotten how annoying that could be until you got used to it. She simply shrugged. "I just did what I had to to get my family back together." Regina shrugged. "I'm glad that helped you, too." Emma looked at Regina, and in that look Aurora saw everything that Mulan had known. There's something about love, real love, that can't be hidden. Regina caught Emma looking at her, and she smiled. Aurora watched this exchange, and she took Mulan's hand, hoping that people in the same room with them saw how much they loved each other as well. "Well," Regina smiled, "let's all sit down and eat." They all took their seats around the table, discussing useless Sheriff's station information, Henry's school work, and how Regina was feeling. The conversation flowed easily, and Mulan and Aurora both observed the obvious weight that had been lifted off Emma's shoulders. This woman was no longer the cold, shrewd, Sheriff they'd worked with for months. Emma had lived a life devoid of happiness, and it had taken a toll on those around her. They'd watched her lose weight, unable to smile, unable to even be happy with Henry. This Emma was someone that neither Mulan or Aurora had ever met, and were both looking forward to getting to know. When the food was gone and everyone had cleaned off the table and put all their dishes in the dishwasher Aurora and Mulan grabbed their coats, getting ready to go.

"It was lovely meeting you, Madame Mayor." Aurora said, shaking Regina's hand.

"You as well." Regina replied.

"If you two ever need anything, feel free to call on us." Mulan said shaking Emma's hand. "We are forever in your debt." She shook Regina's hand.

"Now, now." Emma said. "That's a little over the top."

"Maybe." Mulan replied. "But I mean it."

"Come back anytime." Regina said.

"We will." Mulan turned to follow Aurora out the front door, then stopped and turned back to Emma. "By the way Sheriff, Aurora and I plan to drive by the docks, just in case." She nodded to Regina, said good bye to Henry, and Regina shut the door behind her.

Regina turned to Emma. "Why are they driving by the docks?"

Emma shrugged. "The Coast Guard called on Friday. Apparently, there was an undocumented pirate ship at the docks. We drove by and there was nothing there. Regina? What's wrong?" The color had drained from Regina's face, and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"A pirate ship?"

"There was nothing there!" Emma stepped closer to Regina. "What's wrong!?"

"We need to talk." Regina said, and a deep sense of foreboding settled over Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

"Henry, can you go upstairs for a bit?" Regina asked quietly. Henry looked apprehensive. "We'll be here. Your mom and I need to talk."

"Alright." He sighed and walked slowly up the stairs.

Emma looked at Regina expectantly, her stomach twisting in knots. Regina steeled herself as if she was about to say something painful. She took Emma's hand in hers. "My mother-" Regina cleared her throat and started over. "My mother and I, we had a complicated relationship. When I was younger, I hired a man to kill her."

Emma withdrew her hand from Regina's, sitting up a little. "You tried to have your mother killed?"

"I was young. I was foolish."

"We were all young once. Not all of us tried to have our mothers killed!" Emma shouted.

"Well, when you were young you didn't exactly have a mother…" Regina responded sheepishly.

Emma stared at her coldly. "I didn't have a mother because of you."

Regina's face went rigid, frozen in the cold mask of the mayor Emma had known. "You didn't seem to mind it so much when you were gallivanting around the continental US with a miscreant."

Emma stood up. "I'm sorry, did you want to give me morality lessons before or after you explained trying to kill your mom? Or should I expect those after you talk about ripping fairytale characters from their happy endings? Please tell me." She started to storm away from the conversation, but Regina stood up quickly, grabbing Emma's hand before she was out of reach.

"Emma. Please. I'm sorry. It's hard not to - not to slip into my old ways again. Just please listen. This is important." Emma sat back down, but she took her hand from Regina's again. "Look, you don't know everything I've done. I know I was bad. In fact, I'm not pretending that I'm not still. I want to change, I do. I want to change for you, for Henry. But the truth of it is, there are some terrible things I've done. There are people I've hurt. People I've killed." Regina looked as if she wanted to say something else, and her eyes clouded over. "Actually, I should tell you…" She let the sentence hang in the air, then changed tact. "I had a difficult childhood. I was forced into a loveless marriage by a mother more concerned with status than anything else. And for that I banished her to Wonderland. But I knew she resided there, alive and well. And before enacting this curse I had one intention: to make sure she was dead. Alive she could hurt me. She would be my weakness. So I couldn't leave her alive." Regina's tone slipped a bit, and Emma got a glimpse into the cold queen Regina used to be. The view terrified and thrilled her, sending a chill down her back and bringing goosebumps to her skin. "I sent a man to kill her, and he told me that he'd completed the job. In fact, he'd brought me her body. I don't know how I was so easily fooled by such a man, but I was. I know that my mother is very much alive, which could mean only one thing. This man betrayed me."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Hook. Captain Hook. He's a pirate."

Emma gasped. "Are you kidding me? You hired Captain Hook to kill your mother?"

"Well actually, I didn't hire him. I bribed him with an opportunity to kill Rumplestiltskin." Regina said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "He holds quite a vendetta against Rumplestiltskin. I mean, Rumple did cut off his hand so…" Regina trailed off, finally taking in the look on Emma's face. "Emma?"

"Sorry. This is ridiculous. Rumplestiltskin cut off Captain Hook's hand?"

"Didn't you ever read Henry's book?"

"Eh…I skimmed over some parts. I don't really like to read that much. So this pirate…when did you last see him?"

"Over 29 years ago. Somehow he avoided the curse."

"And now there's a pirate ship in the harbor."

"And now there's a pirate ship in the harbor."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. You're the sheriff."

"You're the mayor!"

"Actually," Regina smirked, "I'm not the Mayor yet. I'm recovering from a coma."

Emma scoffed. Truthfully the last twenty four hours had improved Regina drastically. The weakened woman from the day before was almost completely gone, the old Regina sitting in her place. Emma couldn't believe it. "So…say you were the beautiful powerful sheriff in a town threatened by a lying pirate. What would you do?"

Regina smirked. "Well, first, I would drive to the docks and make sure there was no pirate ship there."

"Done that."

"Ok, well, then I would start asking myself questions."

"Like…"

"Like if there is a pirate here, how did he get here? Portals are extremely hard to open, so how did this pirate manage to open one big enough to sail his ship through?"

"How did he do that?"

"I don't know. You're the sheriff. Figure it out?"

Emma laughed. "You know all about magic! You figure it out."

Regina didn't laugh. "I'm not sure. But that opens another set of possibilities."

"Like what?"

"If Captain Hook can get here from our land, can any of us get there from Storybrooke?"

Emma sank back into the couch, contemplating what that would mean. Would the whole town want to go back to their land? Would they all want to stay? If some people wanted to stay and some wanted to leave, could they split the town like that? "If you could leave, what would you do?" Emma asked Regina.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

Emma spent Sunday at home with her family. On Monday she went to work, but she let Henry stay home with Regina. Regina decided she wanted to go to work at the Mayor's office immediately, and Emma nixed that idea. They'd battled over it, screaming at each other. Regina thought Emma was being too concerned and Emma thought Regina was too worried about being in control. Henry had finally come into the room and told them both they were being idiots. Regina had told him to go to his room and consider the proper way to speak to his parents. As soon as he was out of earshot Emma said, "He's right. We're being idiots." And Regina had no choice but to agree. Emma sat at her desk, smiling to herself as she remembered the look on Regina's face as she begrudgingly admitted that she would stay home for one more day. Emma worried that Regina would overwork herself as soon as possible, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Regina was headstrong, and honestly, that was one of the reasons Emma loved her so much. She couldn't try and squash that out of her. So Emma had bargained with Regina. Henry would stay home and keep her company, and Tuesday Regina could talk to David about getting back into the Mayor's office.

Emma sat down in her office, leaning back in her chair, unaware of the smile that had snuck onto her face. Henry was happier than Emma had ever seen him. Regina was back, and she and Emma were in love. Emma thought she had known what love was when she was younger, but it paled in comparison with having Regina around. Emma had never been an affectionate person, but with Regina she enjoyed taking her hand because they could. She liked sneaking kisses when Henry wasn't looking, and she enjoyed the, 'Mom, gross!' every time he caught them. She felt like a teenager again. In fact, she more than anything wanted to spend another day at home with her family, but she was pretty sure that if she skipped today, she would never be able to talk herself into leaving the house without her family again. Mulan and Aurora came into the station, Mulan holding the door for Aurora as always, and they weren't surprised by the look of contentment on Emma's face. "Sheriff." Mulan nodded.

"Good morning ladies."

"How's the missus?" Aurora asked, laughing at the look of bliss on Emma's face.

"She's good. She's great. You'd never believe that she spent six months in a coma. She already looks better today than she did yesterday. I just…I can't believe it." Emma blinked a few times, surprised that her eyes were trying to water. She hadn't cried in months. Maybe she'd let tears spill the day Regina fell into a coma, but she'd been very careful to compose herself after that. And now tears of happiness were threatening to spill from her. She cleared her throat, glossing over the moment. "All's right in the world."

Mulan and Aurora saw how emotional Emma was getting, but they didn't push it. "We drove by the docks yesterday."

"And?"

"Still nothing. I'm not sure what inspired that call, but whatever it was, it's gone."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it then, is there?"

"Guess not." They both dropped the subject and went about their day. Aurora fielded calls about minor complaints around town, dogs barking too much, stray cats that might have been people in disguise, things like that. Hansel and Gretel were caught stealing again, so Mulan went out to the convenience store to meet with their father and the store clerk. Around noon Regina and Henry walked into the station, Regina looking a little sheepish, with lunch.

Emma jumped up, vacating her seat for Regina. "How did you guys get here?"

"I drove," Regina responded, wearing that sheepish look perfectly. Emma laughed, kissing Regina on the cheek and giving her a chair.

"Come on kid, get a chair with me." Emma and Henry each grabbed chairs as Regina unwrapped some of her famous lasagna. She had been impressed that Emma had kept the kitchen fully stocked, even though Regina was pretty sure Emma was only really good with microwaves and boiling water. Regina pulled plates out of her bag, and brought some lasagna and garlic bread over to Mulan and Aurora.

"I hope you both like lasagna."

"We love lasagna. Thank you so much Mayor Mills."

"My pleasure." Regina smiled as Emma watched her. Emma had never seen Regina be nice to strangers, and it made her happy. In fact, she was so full of happiness she thought she would burst. Her life had never been so good.

"What'd you and your mom do today?" Emma asked Henry as they began their meal.

"I slept in late, then I helped her cook! We made lasagna and garlic bread from scratch! We even made some apple pie with apples from mom's tree."

"I've been gone for like five hours. How did you find the time for that?"

"Magic." Regina smiled mischievously as Emma choked on her food. "I'm kidding!" Regina patted Emma on the back until she stopped choking. "I'm just kidding. Everything's faster when you have a helper." Regina looked at Henry lovingly. They all fell into a companionable silence, occasionally talking about things of little consequence, when the door to the Sheriff's station burst open. Ruby came running in distraught, tears running down her face, with Pongo running close behind her. "Emma, come quick!"

"What is it Ruby, what's wrong!?" Emma couldn't help but feel like she was yelling at Lassie. 'Billy fell down a well!?' She forced that hilarious image deep in her mind, realizing something serious was happening. Ruby wasn't wearing any of her customary red, but her hands were dyed a dark, ominous color.

"It's Archie! He's been…" She choked on the words, tears dripping off her chin. "He's been stabbed!" The air was sucked from the room as Emma looked from Ruby to Mulan, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

A short chapter while I sketch out what's happening here. While you're waiting, go on and visit my other stories, Miserable At Best, Henry, or By The Time You Read This, all Swan Queen centered! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
